


Nienna, the Lady of Mercy

by silwe



Series: The Valar - Portraits [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainulindalë, Fëanturi - Freeform, Portraits, The Ainur - Freeform, The Valar, valaquenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silwe/pseuds/silwe
Summary: "She is acquainted with grief, and mourns for every wound that Arda has suffered in the marring of Melkor. So great was her sorrow, as the Music unfolded, that her song turned to lamentation long before its end, and the sound of mourning was woven into the themes of the World before it began. But she does not weep for herself; and those who hearken to her learn pity, and endurance in hope."— The Silmarillion, "Valaquenta"





	Nienna, the Lady of Mercy

**_The Valar: Nienna_ **

_Digital Painting (Clip Studio), 2016_


End file.
